its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiei
"I am Cinnamon!!"-Applejack Hiei is one of the main protagonist's in Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable that is part of Team Urameshi. He made his first debut in the Spirit Detective Saga. Hiei's English voice actors are Chuck Huber in the 4Kids dub of the television series, Gurigorlox in the dub of YuYu Hakusho: The Movie, and James Stanley in the second movie, YuYu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report.1 He is called "Hiei of the Evil Eye" in the Viz manga and Vincent in the Filipino adaptation as he was voiced by Montreal Repuyan. Appearance ' Hiei is the shortest in Team Urameshi being at a height of 4'10. Despite being short, Hiei does have a muscular, lean body. Hiei wears a white headband to hide his Jagan Eye. The eye itself has a purple Iris. Hiei's eyes are Crimson red with an angular and slightly slanted shape. Hiei has spiky black hair that is similar to Vegeta from Battle Of Spirit Detectives arc. His skin complexion is regular peach-tan. He usually dresses up in a black coat and has a black under shirt under that. Due to having the KFC Dragon, he wears bandages around his arm. This is to prevent the dragon from escaping from his arm. The last of his accessories is his black belt that he obtained from Po where he wears around his arm. '''Personality ' Hiei prefers to stay away from his team mates and comes of as an asshole. He can be narcissistic and cocky during battle and often forgot what he is doing due to being edgy. Hiei can often be a dumbass sometimes, not knowing what to do and fucking up. In addition to this, Hiei can be very hypocritical by calling Kuwabara a dumb ass or by saying that Josuke's hair sucks. Despite not liking his team mates, deep down he does hold a deep respect for them with the exception being Yusuke at the end of the The Makai Tournament. When in a fight however, Hiei can be ruthless, cunning and an asshole. He makes sure he gets his satisfaction when beating up nerds. Piss of Hiei and he goes in an enraged mode and makes sure he rips his opponents flesh pieces by pieces. '''Back Round Hiei was raised by Applejack during his beginning ages. Hiei was raised to fight and become a warrior who specialized in swords. He trained with Mukuro and Luke Skywalker. Eventually Hiei wanted to leave his family to become a Jedi. Hiei was eventually kidnapped by normies but retrieved by Guts. Hiei was inspired by Guts to fight and become honorable. After that moment, Hiei traveled everywhere, intent on finding his sister, Yukina. His search eventually took him to the Human Realm, and it was during this time that he first met the human form of Yoko Kurama, Shuichi Minamino. Hiei met Kurama one year before when they defeated the demon Eight Hands. This took him from his quest, briefly in the form of planned robbery of the Spirit World's artifact vault. Together with another demon named Gouki, the three stole three dangerous weapons from the Reikai (霊界, lit. Spirit World), and became the targets of Yusuke Urameshi's first case. Powers and Abilities ''' * Jagan Eye- A certian eye ability similar to the Rinnegan that allows Hiei to earn extra power and gains psychic abilities- including telepathy, telekinesis, remote-viewing, and erasing memories. The eye also allows him to control other people. * Jaganshi Form- This form surrounds Hiei with Sharingan's and gains a Chucky Cheese Tatoo. It allows Hiei to use Orange Juice Release at a higher level of power. * Dragon of the Darkness Flame (KFC Dragon/Oga booga Dragon)- This dragon surrounds the arena with Ametarasu flames. The dragon itself destroys the opponent and sends it to hell with Steve Jobs. * Fist of the Mortal Flame- Hiei can channel the less-powerful flames of Human World into one or both of his hands. He uses this technique to enhance his hand-to-hand combat abilities, and it also allows him to disintegrate objects merely by touch, as shown by Garurumon's axe. This caused AVGN VOICE CLIPS to play and they said "Fist of the north star. What is that a fist coming out of a star?' * Sword of the Darkness Flame- A almost complete ripoff of the Jegan Tou if it weren't for the amaterasu flames. He's only used this technique as a last resort, and only twice in the entire series, apparently because he finds it cowardly to limit such great power to the form of a sword (English Dub only) and also completely devoid of any taste or artistry, because of the concept's association with Kuwabara. He successfully used it againtaro when Kuro Momotaro was in his third form. He used this again in two different ways when fighting Sensui in Demon World, but it was ineffective. In that fight, Hiei first channeled the flames of the Dragon into his sword. In the second try, Hiei created a sword purely from the darkness flame. '''Trivia * Hiei is a Super Saiyan * Younger Darby is a Goku Category:Anti Goodie Category:Anti Heroes Category:Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable Category:I AM CINNAMON! Category:Hulks Category:Midgets